fanontubbiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Multifunfunman's Custom Special
Multifunfunman's Custom Special is the custom specials of Teletubbies by Multifunfunman. List of videos Here come the Teletubbies Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Po is the Missing Teletubby) *Going for a Walk and Saying Eh-Oh (From Owl Babies) *TV Event - Making Flowers *The Drum (From The Grand Old Duke of York) *Standing On One Leg (From Balancing) *Dipsy Goes for a Walk (From Dad's Lorry) *Noisy Footsteps Day (From Loretta Tap Dancing) *Four Happy Teletubbies (From Jumping) *TV Event - Playing in the Rain *Mind the Puddle (From Playing in the Rain) *Dipsy and the Telescope (From Photo Faces) *Magical Event - The Magic Tree *Tubby Bye-Bye (Tinky Winky is the Boo Shouter) Watch Dance with the Teletubbies Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Laa-Laa is the Missing Teletubby) *The Jumping Dance (Extended Version) *The Conga Line (From Painting with Hands and Feet) *TV Event - Loretta Tap Dancing *The Teletubbies Takes Turns to Wears the Skirt (From Numbers: 1, Version 1) *The Stamping and Stepping Dance (Extended Version) *The Teletubbies and the Cloud (From Playing in the Rain) *The Splashing Dance *The Running Away Dance *Dipsy Makes some Adjustments (From My Mum's Keyboard) *The Walking Dance (Extended Version) *Trit Trot (From Emily and the Trap) *TV Event - My Mum's Keyboard *The Round and Round Dance (Extended Version) *The Tip Toe Dance (Extended Version) *Jumping for Fun (From Jumping) *TV Event - Children Dancing (exclusively TV event) *The Falling Down Dance *Magical Event - The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (2 times) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Laa-Laa is the Boo Shouter) Watch Eat with the Teletubbies Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Dipsy is the Missing Teletubby) *Time for Tubby Toast (From Ned's Bicycle) *TV Event - Mark and Zoe Cooking *This Little Teletubby (From Our Pig Winnie) *Po Catches the Tubby Toast (From Sarah, Fraser and the Ducks) *Who Spilled the Tubby Custard (From Painting with Hands and Feet) *Magical Event - The Animal Parade *The Teletubbies Have the Tubby Custard and Gets Full Up (From Cafe Chocolate) *Tubby Toast Accident (From Feeding the Chickens) *TV Event - Ned's Potatoes *Po Gets Tubby Custard Tummy (From My Mum's a Doctor) *The Follow the Leader Dance *Tubby Bye-Bye (Po is the Boo Shouter) Watch Favorite Things Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Tinky Winky is the Missing Teletubby) *The Missing Favorite Things (From Josie's Pots) *TV Event - Paddling Pool *Rabbits in Teletubbyland *Tinky Winky's Heavy Bag (From Delilah Packing) *Magical Event - The Three Ships *A Song All About Dipsy's Hat (From Mark and Zoe Cooking) *Laa-Laa's Ball Change Shape (From Bubbles) *Po Riding on the Scooter (From My Mum's a Doctor) *TV Event - Bubbles *Noo-Noo Tidies Up the Favourite Things (From Haymaking) *The Bumping Dance (Extended Version) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Dipsy is the Boo Shouter) Watch Naughty Noo-Noo! Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Laa-Laa is the Missing Teletubby) *The Extra Piece of Tubby Toast (From Yellow Cow) *TV Event - Dirty Dog *The Teletubbies Hide From Noo-Noo (From I Want to Be a Vet) *The Teletubbies Play Hide and Seek (From Squirrels) *Washing the Noo-Noo! (From Washing the Car) *Magical Event - The Magic House (Top Right Window) *The Twisty Dance (not-extended version) *TV Event - Washing the Car *Tubby Custard Pink Spots (From Colors: Pink) *Laa-Laa's Bouncy Ball (From Gymnastics) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Laa-Laa is the Boo Shouter) Watch Big Hug! Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Tinky Winky is the Missing Teletubby) *The Teletubbies Have Big Hug before Tubby Toast (From Swans) *The Door (From Camping) *Magical Event - The Lion and Bear (Original Sketch) *TV Event - Music with Debbie 2 *Two Little Teletubbies (From Music with Debbie 2) *The Calypso Dance (Extended Version) *Laa-Laa Gives Big Hug (From Walking in the Woods) *Coming Down the Slide and Big Hug (From Seesaw Margery Daw) *TV Event - Handy Hands *Dipsy Find the Other Teletubbies and Big Hug (From Chicks) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Dipsy is the Boo Shouter) Watch Nursery Rhymes Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Laa-Laa is the Missing Teletubby) *Ring Around the Roses (From Ten Little Men Finger Play) *Rabbits in Teletubbyland *Jack and Jill (From Numbers: 2, Version 1) *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (From Lighthouse) *TV Event - Oranges and Lemons *Incy Wincy Dipsy (From Washing the Bus) *The Grand Old Duke of York (From The Grand Old Duke of York) *TV Event - The Grand Old Duke of York *Two Little Dickie Birds (From Numbers: 2, Version 2) *Hey Diddle Diddle (From Hey Diddle Diddle) *Laa-Laa's Watering Can (From Making Flowers) *TV Event - Seesaw Margery Daw *The Happy Dance *Voice Trumpet Makes Ticking Sounds (From Hickory Dickory Dock) *TV Event - Hickory Dickory Dock *Hickory Dickory Dock (From Hickory Dickory Dock) *Magical Event - Little Bo Peep *Tubby Bye-Bye (Tinky Winky is the Boo Shouter) Watch Animal and their Noises! Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Dipsy is the Missing Teletubby) *Little Miss Muffet (From Building a Barbecue) *TV Event - Spiders *Tinky Winky Listens to Incy Wincy Spider with 2 Voice Trumpets (From Spiders) *Roar! (From Guess Who I Am) *TV Event - Walking the Dog *The Dog (From Our Dog Alice) *The Up and Down Dance *TV Event - Feeding Baby Penguins *The Butterfly *Voice Trumpet Makes Quack at Laa-Laa (From Sarah, Fraser and the Ducks) *TV Event - Cygnets *Little Lamb (From Making Fantastic Animals) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Dipsy is the Boo Shouter) Watch Bedtime Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Po is the Missing Teletubby) *Po Sleeps and other Teletubbies Sleep (From Spiders) *TV Event - Wake Up *Waking Up and Going Back to Sleep (From Wake Up!) *Dipsy Sleeps Inside and Other Teletubbies Outside (From Naughty Sock) *TV Event - Moon *Sleepy Po (From Little Baby) *The Teletubbies are Being Very Quiet (From Loretta Tap Dancing & The Gingerbread Boy) *TV Event - The Gingerbread Boy *Rabbits in Teletubbyland *Time to Get Up! (From Kittens) *The Swinging Dance *Dipsy and other Teletubbies Special Song Sleep (From Hair Braiding) *Tinky Winky Sleeps and Noo-Noo Tidies his Blanket (From Bubbles) *TV Event - Putting Angus to Bed *Be Quiet! Don't Wake Dipsy (From Putting Angus to Bed) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Po is the Boo Shouter) Watch What a Mess! Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Tinky Winky is the Missing Teletubby) *There, All Tidy! (From Washing Up) *Bouncing Tubby Toast (From Ned's Potatoes) *TV Event - Squeezy Painting *Tubby Custard Flood (From Trickle Painting) *Tinky Winky and Dipsy Have Tubby Custard but Noo-Noo Eats Dipsy's Tubby Custard (From Circles) *Tubby Custard Sprays Everywhere (From Spray Paint Mural) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy and the Mud Puddle (From Shoeshine) *TV Event - Handshapes: Turkey *Tinky Winky, Dipsy and the Carpet (From Shoeshine) *The Ball of String (From Amy's Pasta) *The Stretching Dance (Extended Version) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Dipsy is the Boo Shouter) Watch Sing a Song of Teletubby Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Po is the Missing Teletubby) *The Teletubbies Sing a Song (From Sing a Song of Sixpence) *Song About Favorite Things (From Carnival II) *TV Event - Gospel Singing *Laa-Laa's Best Song (From Music with Debbie 1) *Songs in Tinky Winky's Bag (From Bell Ringing) *The Dizzy Dance *TV Event - Maori Singing *Po Sang a Song (From Maori Singing) *Laa-Laa Sings the other Teletubbies (From Rocking Chair) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Laa-Laa is the Boo Shouter) Watch Musical Playtime Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Tinky Winky is the Missing Teletubby) *Listening to Music (From My Violin) *TV Event - Drumming with Norris *The Lovely Music (From Numbers: 5, Version 3) *The Piano (From Honky Tonk Piano) *Po Listens to Organ Music (From Barrel Organ) *TV Event - Barrel Organ *The Musical Box (From Barrel Organ) *The Rocking Dance *The Teletubbies Listens to Spanish Music (From Flamenco Dancing) *TV Event - Flamenco Guitar *The Guitar (From Flamenco Guitar) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Tinky Winky is the Boo Shouter) Watch Ready Steady Go Chapter/Segment *Teletubbies Intro (Dipsy is the Missing Teletubby) *Ready Steady Go (From Stop and Go) *The Skipping Dance *TV Event - Skipping *The Teletubbies Love to Skipping (From Skipping) *Dipsy Loves to Run (From Running) *Crawling Through the Arch (From Going for a Walk & Urban Walk) *TV Event - Crawling *The Teletubbies Love to Crawling (From Crawling) *Jumping Up from Behind the Hill Saying Boo! (From Feeding the Monkeys) *TV Event - Rolling *The Teletubbies Love to Rolling (From Rolling) *Walking in Different Ways (From Penguins) *Tubby Bye-Bye (Po is the Boo Shouter) Watch Happy Weather Stories Chapter/Segment Watch Playtime Fun Chapter/Segment Watch